Reunited
by mickys411
Summary: Winston's finds friendship and maybe something more, when a woman from his past returns into his life
1. Chapter 1

On a drizzly rainy afternoon, the ghostbusters were on the case at a local movie theater in Queens, chasing after several enities.  
Luckily the team was able to trap the spirits at the conssession stand, however due to the amount of charge used to power the wands of the proton packs, it caused a slight explosion from the popcorn machine.  
While the manager of the theater was glad that the ghosts were captured, he wasn't overly thrilled about the mess.  
After they received their payment, (which had a bit of a cut, due to the movies loss in snacks and drinks that were destroyed) the ghostbusters headed for their car, Ecto-1.  
"I don't know about you guys, but as soon as get back to the firehouse, I'm jumping into a shower.  
This butter spray is nasty," said Winston.  
Peter unzipped his flightsuit and tried to shake some popcorn out of it.  
"I may beat you to it Winston.  
I've got popcorn in places that I didn't think was possible," he said.  
"Sorry about that guys, I didn't think our proton wands would cause that much of an explosion," said Ray.  
"We all make mistakes Raymond, though please be more careful with the calculations next time," Egon pointed out, as he was picking kernels out of his hair.  
After loading up his pack into the backseat of the car, Winston was about to make his way to the driver's seat, when he was suddenly approached by to young children, a boy and a girl.  
"Excuse us sir, but are you a ghostbuster?" asked the young boy.  
"Yes I am.  
We all are," Winston answered.  
"Cool the ghostbusters are here," said the young girl.  
"Christopher, Jessica," called out a femine sounding voice.  
A woman who appeared to be in her mid to late 30's approached the children.  
"I'm very sorry sir.  
Normally the kids don't do that.  
It's just...  
The woman stopped talking as she looked directly at Winston.  
"Winston?  
Winston Zeddmore is that you?" she asked.  
"Grace Carmine is that you?" asked Winston.  
"Yes it is."  
The two then exchanged a hug.  
"I don't believe it.  
I haven't seen you since graduation.  
You look great," Grace said to Winston.  
"Thank you.  
You look wonderful yourself," Winston told her.  
"Thanks.  
I'm a bit of a mess though.  
I just had to work an early shift, then I had to pick up the kids."  
"A job and family, you're keeping yourself busy," Winston said with a laugh.  
"Actually, they're my niece and nephew, said Grace, Do you remember my sister Rhonda?"  
"Auntie Grace, you know a ghostbuster?" asked Jessica.  
"You are lucky Auntie Grace," said Christopher.  
"Yes, I remember Rhonda very well.  
She graduated two years before us, and she was dating Patrick Summers," said Winston.  
"That's right, and they got married."  
"That's very nice that you're helping them with the kids."  
The smile on Grace's face faded away.  
"The kids are my full-time responsibility, she said, Rhonda and Patrick were killed an car accident by a drunk driver, when Christopher and Jessica were 2 years old."  
"Grace I'm so sorry to hear that," said Winston.  
"Thank you.  
We're getting by though.  
My parents were too grief stricken to take the kids, so I stepped up and adopted them.  
My company just transferred me here to New York from CT, so the three of us are trying to adjust to the changes" said Grace.

At that moment, the other three ghostbusters arrived at the car.  
Winston introduced everyone.  
"Fellas, I'd like you to meet Grace Carmine, we grew up together.  
And these are her niece Jessica, and nephew Christopher.  
Grace, Jessica, Christopher, meet Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Ray Stantz, and Dr. Egon Spengler.  
The ghostbusters," said Winston.  
"Wow, you really are the ghostbusters," said Jessica.  
"All our friends at school tells us you're the greatest," said Christopher.  
"That's what we're told," said Peter, as he exchanged handshakes.  
"It's a pleasure to meet everyone," said Egon, who exchanged pleasnetries.  
After shanking hands with Grace, Ray knelt down to the height of the kids to shake their hands.  
"Nice to meet you all.  
So how old are you two?"  
"Seven," Jessica answered.  
"Going on eight," Christopher added.  
"But I'm older.  
"Only by a minute."  
Grace smiled and said with a laugh, "Alright you two settle down."  
She turned her attention back to Winston and said, "Well, we better get going.  
The kids have homework and I have to cook dinner."  
"Wait before you go.  
Do you live local?" asked Winston.  
" We actually live nearby in Williamsburg  
Just a few blocks down the road," Grace answered.  
"How would you kids like to pay a visit to the firehouse?" Ray asked Jessica and Christopher, who excitedly asked Grace, "Can we Auntie Grace?  
Please? Please? Please?"  
"I don't see why not, since we got an invitation," Grace answered with a smile.  
"Yea!" said the kids.  
Grace then opened her purse, and took out a notepad and pen.  
"Here let me give you my number.  
I have weekends off," she said, jotting something on a piece of paper.  
"Either Saturday or Sunday is perfect, if we don't have a bust," said Winston as he wrote down his number on a piece of paper from a notepad of his own.  
The two exchanged numbers.  
"I'll call you before the weekend, is Friday afternoon work?" Winston asked.  
"That's perfect, said Grace, It was great seeing you again Winston.  
"You two Grace.  
I'll talk to you Friday and the guys and I will see you this weekend," said Winston.  
Everyone said good-bye and headed off in their seprate directions.  
Even after Grace and the kids had left, gave his fellow ghostbusters a hand with the equipment, and climbed into the driver's seat of Ecto-1, a smile still remained on Winston's face.


	2. Chapter 2

On the car ride back to the firehouse, Peter, who was seated in the front passenger side, couldn't help but give a sly smile to Winston, who was sitting next to him controlling the steering wheel.  
"So, old girlfriend of your?" Peter asked.  
"Grace was a very close friend of mine in junior high through our senior year.  
We did go out, but with friends," Winston answered, trying to consintrate on driving.  
"Just ignore him Winston, he see Peter does it with Egon every time he and Jeanie are together," said Ray, from the back seat.  
"Yes, whenever Venkman does that, it tends to get on one's nerves," Egon added.  
"At one time though Grace and I were very close.  
However, we lost contact shortly after graduation," said Winston.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" asked Ray.  
Well, Grace went away to college in hopes of becoming a sales rep in the pharmisutical market, while I went into the military.  
The two of us wrote back and forth to each other, while I was in training camp, but during a tour over seas in Saigon, followed by a short residence in Norway, we lost touch," said Winston.  
"That's a shame."  
"I'm hoping we have a day off on either Saturday or Sunday, give me chance to catch up with her."

A short time, after the ghostbusters returned to the firehouse, Winston had planned on getting cleaned up, then giving Grace a call, but all had to be put on hold when he and the team had not one but two more jobs, one at a video arcade, and the other at a cheese shop.  
After taking a shower form not just the popcorn explosion, but also from the cheese shop, Winston decided to make the call.  
Thankfully he got Grace at a perfect time, as the kids had homework under control and she was waiting for the macaroni and cheese to come out of the oven.  
Grace asked Winston if Saturday would be the better day for the visit, as on Sunday, the kids were going to a friend's house for a birthday party, and she had to get some errands done.  
Winston said Saturday either mid morning or late afternoon was perfect as long as he and the other ghostbusters didn't get any calls.

When Saturday arrived, Grace, Christopher, and Jessica took a bus ride to Tribeca, where the firehouse was located.  
Needless to say, the kids were truly excited, in fact Grace was surprised that the two were able to sleep the night before.  
After the bus dropped them off, the three walked up to the front of the ghostbusters headquarters and Grace knocked on the front door.  
Winston greeted everyone at the doorway, and welcome Grace and the kids into the firehouse.  
"Wow look at this place!" said Christopher.  
"You really live here?" Jessica asked.  
"We sure do.  
Come on, I'll the rest of the team know you're here," said Winston.  
Grace noticed that Winston was in his flightsuit.  
"I we didn't come at a bad time," she said.  
"Actually, we just back from a small job.  
I just parked the car and was about to head to the containment unit, when I heard the door knock," said Winston.  
At that moment, Ray, Peter and Egon headed up from the basement.  
"Great timing fellas,  
Grace, Christopher and Jessica are here," Winston told his team mates.  
"Morning Grace.  
Hi kids, ready to take the tour?" Ray asked.  
"You bet," said Christopher.  
"We sure are," Jessica added.  
"As you can tell by their faces, they are.  
They even brought their cameras," Grace pointed out.  
"Well, let the tour begin," said Peter, leading the way, followed by Ray and Egon.  
"Are you coming Auntie Grace?" asked Christopher.  
"It's going to be fun," Jessica added.  
"That's OK, you two have a great time.  
Be careful and try not to touch anything that doesn't look safe," Grace cautioned.  
"Not to worry Ms. Carmine.  
Safety is the major priority factor at the firehouse, not just to ourselves, to guests as well," said Egon.  
"Except for the one time Ray tried to cook a burrito in a microwave made for ectoplasma and the one or two boo-boos Egon made in his lab," said Peter.  
"Please be careful kids," Grace warned again.  
"We will," Christopher and Jessica called out.  
"Don't worry, the kids are in good hands with the guys and they're responsible.  
Well, mostly Egon," said Winston.  
"They do have experience with kids though?" asked a slightly concerned Grace.  
"Peter's girlfriend has an infant son from her first marriage, and he's over most of the time, and Ray and I used to entertain at kid's parties after our ghostbusting days were through."  
Winston tried to change the subject to put Grace at ease.  
"Care for some coffee?" he asked.  
"I'll join you for some, thank you," she said.

Winston made a fresh batch of coffee for himself and Grace.  
Once the beverage was ready, the two took their cups to the team's waiting area, sat on a nearby couch and began to catch up with one another.  
Winston told Grace all about the odd jobs he had, after getting out of the service, which included a dishwasher, a stocker at a supermarket, as well as one for a local K-Mart, and even worked as a bartender, before applying for the job with the ghostbusters.  
When Grace brought up if he saw anyone, Winston said he went on a few dates, but nothing serious came out of those relationships.  
Grace talked about how after graduation, she studied medicine and business at her first choice college, which was soon followed by graduating at the top of her class, then landing an internship leading to a full-time position at on of the nation's top leading pharmisutical company's in America.  
Like Winston, Grace did go out on several occasions, but tended to be more career focus, jokingly say that she was married to her job.  
She then confessed to Winston that her company had planned on sending her to England, to head a major project at their headquarters in London, when the accident happened.  
Grace knew the kids needed her, so she made scarfices.  
Moved out of her studio apartment, and into a three bedroom one.  
Reduced her work hours from seven days, 24 hours a day to five days a week 9-5. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Winston, I'm sorry if I'm going on too much," said Grace.  
"No need to apologize Grace, I'm really enjoy hearing all that's been going on with you.  
Not to mention what you did for those kids," said Winston.  
"Winston, you fought for our country.  
What you did took guts."  
"I'm the one who's been boring, talking about numbers, medicines, business deals.  
Not to mention the kids school work and activities."  
"Grace, I'm all ears to what you have to say.  
It beats the on-going conversations of ghosts, ectoplasma, and Tobin's spirit guide."  
The two then found themselves laughing.  
"I've been enjoying this time together Winston," said Grace.  
"Me to Grace, said Winston, I was actually wondering if you would.."

His thoughts were inturupted by the voices of Christopher and Jessica as they call out, while walking down the stairs followed by the other three ghostbusters, "Auntie Grace! Auntie Grace!"  
Winston and Grace got up off the couch and met the kids by the stairway.  
"Auntie Grace, look what the ghostbusters gave us!" said Jessica, showing off a patch of the ghostbusters official symbol of the no ghost logo, and a personalized named tag.  
"We're now Ghostbusters to!" added Christopher, showing off the exact items as well.  
"Looks like you two had a great day," said Winston with a laugh.  
"You're both certaintly going to be the envy of all your friends, said Grace, What do you say to the ghostbusters?"  
"Thank you very much for letting us tour the firehouse," said Christopher.  
"And thank you for the badges and nametags to," Jessica added.  
"You're both very welcome," answered Ray.  
"We're glad you two had fun," Peter added.  
"This has been such an awesome day," said Christopher.  
"Do you think we can come back again?" asked Jessica.  
"I don't see why not," Egon replied.  
Though the kids were confused by the answer, Winston replied, "That's just Egon's way of saying yes.  
I mean as long as it's OK with your aunt."  
"We just don't want to make pests of ourselves," said Grace.  
"Don't be silly, you're more than welcome to come back anytime," said Ray.  
"Well, allow me to repay you guys for giving the kids what maybe the best day of their lives.  
I would like to invite the four of you to our place for dinner."  
"Thanks Grace, we'd love that," Ray spoke.  
"Thank you Grace, that's very thoughtful of you," Egon added.  
"Thank you Grace, and maybe during the meal, we can hear some great stories about Winston," said Peter.  
"The ghostbusters are coming to our place for dinner?  
Man, this really is the best day of my life!" said Christopher.  
"It's my best day to!" Jessica added.  
"What did I tell you," said Grace.  
"How does next weekend sound?  
Maybe Saturday or Sunday,Winston asked.  
"Either day works," Grace answered.  
After Grace, Jessica and Christopher thanked the ghostbusters again for the visit, said good-bye and left the firehouse, the team got a call for a job down in the garment distric.  
Winston was glad that the job accured after Grace, and the kids left at the firehouse, as he didn't want to run out on the three of them.  
Though he was disappointed that he didn't get a chance to ask Grace if she wanted to go out, just the two of them.

For Christopher and Jessica, they popular as well as envied by the kids not just at the party they went to the next day, but during the following days at their school.  
Grace had sewn the patches on to their backpacks and carried flashlights to make the bags look like proton packs.  
Christopher and Jessica even wore their personalized nametags everyday to school.  
During dinner on Thursday evening, Grace reminded Jessica and Christopher that she had a meeting at work, and that the two were to come right home from school, where they would meet at their neighbor and babysitter Mrs. Reed's apartment.  
Grace also mentioned that the meeting will hopefully not be a late night one, and she would be home around 6 pm, and for the kids to behave themselves with Mrs. Reed.  
"Yes Auntie Grace," said Christopher.  
"We promise Auntie Grace," Jessica added.

The next day, after school let out for the weekend, Jessica, who had a plastic shopping bag in her hand and Christopher, who was holding a small cage were carefully walking out of the building, when it suddenly began to rain.  
Not a heavy downpour, but a few droplets.  
"Oh no, it's raining," said Christopher.  
"Captain Cottontail's going to get wet," said Jessica, indicating the rabbit, which was tan colored with white spots in the cage.  
The kids then took their coats off and placed them on top of the cage to keep the animal dry.  
However, while doing this method, it caused Christopher and Jessica to miss the school bus, as it pulled away just as the two were about to climb on board.  
"Now what do we do?" asked a now very nervous Jessica.  
"We have to walk home now," Christopher answered.  
And that was what the two kids did.

Luckily for Jessica nd Christopher, they knew actually the way back to their apartment, from the numerous bus rides and walks home with Grace, however the rain began to fall down more.  
"Let's stop for a minute, Captain Cottontail's cage is heavy, said Christopher.  
"And we're getting wet," Jessica pointed out.  
"Look, there's a house!"  
"We're not suppose to go to homes of strangers."  
"The door is covered by pieces of wood, that means it's closed and there's nobody there."  
Christopher and Jessica quickly raced under the out cove of an abandoned brownstone.  
"We better call Mrs. Reed to let her know where we are," Jessica suggested.  
"How do we do that?  
I didn't see a pay phone, Christopher pointed out, And besides she doesn't drive anyway."  
So what do we do?"  
"I don't know."  
Just then, a bolt of lighting hit and the kids jumped up towards the doorway.  
They ended up leaning on the door, causing it to open.  
"Hey, the door's open," said Christopher.  
"But you said there's no one there," said Jessica.  
"Still, maybe there's a phone."  
"OK, but after this, I want to get home."  
And with that Jessica and Christopher went inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, on another side of town, the ghostbusters had returned to the firehouse, after taking care of a job, which was at a hotel in Time Square.  
"How did the job go?" Jeanie asked, as the team got out of Ecto-1.  
"Easy job, a few class 5 roaming vapors," answered Ray as he took two traps out of the backseat.  
"One of us though had a bit of an accident," said Winston, as he got out of the driver's side to give Ray a hand.  
"Venkman?" Jeanie asked.  
"Actually it wasn't Peter."  
After getting carefully getting out of the car, Egon limped to Jeanie's desk and handed her the paperwork from their assignment.  
Jeanie took noticed of the injury right away.  
"Egon, what happened?" she asked.  
"I slipped on the job and sprained my ankle.  
Noting to be concerned about," Egon replied.  
Peter, who got climbed out of the front passenger's side laughed and said, "Jeanie, you should have seen it.  
We were chasing the ghosts from the ballroom to the kitchen and Egon slid across the floor.  
"For you information Venkman, the floor was wet from liquid spillage and I had to twist my leg to keep from falling.  
Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to get an ice pack."  
As Egon was about to carefully walk up the stairs, Peter called out to him, "Spengler, with those size feet you have, you don't need an ice pack, you need an ice block.  
"Thank you, but I doubt my ankle has swollen to the size of your head," Egon answered back.  
Jeanie started to laugh, as did Ray and Winston who had just returned from putting the ghosts into the containment unit, while Peter slightly pouted.  
Jeanie managed to keep the laughter under control when the telephone rang.  
"Ghostbusters, she said, Yes he is, I'll get him for you.  
Phone call for you Winston."  
"Thanks Jeanie, said Winston after arriving at the desk to answer the call, Hello, Hi Grace.  
No Jessica and Christopher aren't here.  
Really?  
OK then, when they show up, I'll let them know you called.  
Talk to you later.  
Good-bye."  
A look of concern washed over Winston's face as he hung up the phone.  
"Is everything OK Winston?" Jeanie asked.  
"Not really, Grace just called.  
Jessica and Christopher weren't on the school bus ride home, and their babysitter just called Grace, who's at a meeting to let her know.  
Grace just asked if the kids made a stop by here for a surprise visit."  
Winston knew what he had to do.  
He rushed back to the car and almost jumped into the driver's seat.  
"Winston, where are you going?" asked Jeanie.  
"I'm going to find those kids," Winston answered.  
"I'm coming with you," said Ray, as he got into the front passenger side.  
"Same here," Peter added.  
"Count me in as well," said Egon.  
"What about your ankle?" Winston asked.  
"I'll take care of it later, this is an emergency situation that has to be taken of."  
"Even though I haven't met the kids, I'll stay here in case they do show up," said Jeanie.  
"Thanks Jeanie, and if Grace called back, tell her I'm looking for them," said Winston, as he pulled Ecto-1 out of the firehouse.

Luckily for the team, it had stopped raining, so they would be able to get a good look around the neighborhood.  
Winston had suggested to check by Jessica and Christopher's school, hopping that the two were still there.  
As the car drove towards, the elementary school, they were stopped by a police car.  
"What's going?  
I wasn't speeding," said Winston.  
"We never gotten pulled over before," added Ray.  
"What is this all about then?" asked Peter.  
"Everyone calm down, I'm sure there an explanation," said Egon.  
A police officer, who was a man in his early 40's stood approached the driver's side.  
"Good afternoon officer, what seems to be the matter?" asked Winston, who was trying to keep his cool, and not come off nervous.  
"Good afternoon ghostbusters.  
I'm sorry to if I gave you a bit of a scare, but there's something I think you better check out," said the officer.  
"Actually officer, we have a bit of an emergency."  
"Please, this will only take a few moments."  
Despite hesitation, the ghostbusters got out of the car and followed the officer to an abandoned brownstone.  
"We got some calls earlier about flashing lights, screaming and someone thought they heard the sound of kids yelling and crying," said the officer.  
A though came to Winston that maybe there was a chance Jessica and Christopher were inside the house.  
"This was also another key element."  
The officer pointed to a tan colored rabbit with white spots on the stairway.  
"I know this sounds odd, but rabbits just don't show up out of nowhere in New York City," said the officer.  
Ray then carefully picked the rabbit up.  
"We'll check out the house officer, but I was wondering if maybe you can help us out with something," said Winston.  
"Sure anything, what is it?" asked the officer.  
Winston began to tell the officer about Jessica and Christopher being missing and gave the policeman a full description of the kids, all the meanwhile, Ray, Peter, and Egon, who was still limping , walked into the brownstone.

After the officer finished taking down the information about Jessica and Christopher, Winston thanked him and went to join the rest of his team in the house.  
"Looks like the kids have been here," said Peter, who showed Winston items on the floor that were a knocked over cage meant for s small animal, two kid sized jackets and two backpacks.  
The items did indeed belonged to Christopher and Jessica, as the backpacks had the no ghosts logo patches that the ghostbusters had given them and the jackets had the personalized nametags on them as well.  
"Jessica and Christopher are most likely still somewhere in this place," said Winston.  
"Let's split up, and see if we can find them then," said Peter.  
"Good idea, said Egon, Winston you check the upstairs, Ray and Peter stay on the main level, I'll look in the basement."  
The four ghostbusters then split up and began their search.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite the pain increasing in his ankle, Egon walked down the steps that lead to the basement.  
"Christopher, Jessica, it's Dr. Spengler, are you down here?" Egon called out once he made it to the bottom step.  
However, no one answered back.  
After searching for a bit, Egon called the others on the walkie talkie to let them know that the kids weren't in the basement.  
Just then, two beams of light appeared before him.  
"What in the name of?" said Egon, as he got cut off for the beams of lights were two fully torso appratices.  
The laughing ghosts flew pass by him, and Egon started off after them.  
But just as he tried to race back up to the main floor, the wood from the bottom step snapped and trapped his injured ankle, causing him even greater pain.  
"OW!" Egon snapped through gritted teeth.  
He then tried to pull his leg out of the broken board, but ended up trapping his other leg in the process.

Back upstairs, Peter, Peter was searching for Christopher and Jessica in several of the hallway closets and up a crumbling firehouse place, while Ray placed the rabbit back in it's cage, before joining his team member.  
"Ouch!" Ray yelped.  
Peter turned to his direction and asked, "What the hell did you do?"  
"The rabbit bit me," answered Ray, who was now clutching his hand with a wad of tissues.  
"Hang on, I've got something," said Peter, as he walked up to Ray and looked over his hand.  
"It doesn't look like it bit through the skin, but you're bleeding," said Peter, who took a cleaning cloth, a spray bottle and a Band-Aid.  
He then sprayed some antibacterial solution and wiped it along Ray's hand with a cloth, followed by the Band-Aid.  
"Thanks," said Ray.  
"No problem.  
I usually keep this stuff on me in cause Oscar gets hurt," Peter pointed out.  
Suddenly, the full torso appratices that Egon spotted came at them.  
The ghosts laughed as they flew pass by the two ghostbusters.  
"W...W..Where did they come from?" asked Ray.  
"From that direction," Peter answered, as he pointed to a door.  
At that moment, a voice came through on Ray's walkie-talkie.  
"Raymond, Venkman, come it," said the voice.  
The voice indeed was Egon.  
Ray answered the walkie-talkie.  
He grabbed the item with his injured hand, and felt a slight sharp pain.  
"Egon, Peter and I just saw two full appreations," Ray spoke into the speaker.  
"I know, I spotted them in the basement," Egon answered back.  
"Stupid question, why didn't you try to stop them?" asked Peter.  
"Because number one, it's more important that we help Winston find the kids, and second I have a bit of a situation myself," Egon answered back.  
"What kind of a situation?" asked Ray.  
"You don't want to know."  
"We'll meet you in the basement."  
Peter opened the door that the ghosts came from, which lead him and Ray to a stairway.

The two walked the steps, until they came across Egon.  
"Egon, are you OK?" Ray asked.  
"Not really," Egon answered.  
"What's wrong?" asked Peter.  
The two ghostbusters then took noticed that their team member was stuck.  
Peter snickered a bit, but soon stopped, after earning an elbow in the stomach from Ray, who then asked him to help.  
As Ray grabbed a hold of his left ankle, Egon felt a sharp pain and winced a bit, while Peter had no luck getting the right ankle out either.  
"Sorry Spengs, but you're stuck in there good," said Peter.  
A thought then came to Ray.  
He took his Swiss Army knife from his cub scout days out of the front pocket of his flightsuit, asked the other two ghostbusters to lean to the side so he could get around them, made it to the floor and knelt down.  
"OK Egon, keep still and try not to make a move," said Ray.  
"I couldn't if I want to Raymond," Egon replied.  
Ray unzipped Egon's left foot boot, then began to use his knife to cut the leather material.  
Peter was now able to carefully pull Egon's ankle and foot free from the now tattered boot.  
Ray repeated the process on the right foot boot.  
Though Egon was able to wiggle himself free out of the cut-up boot, Peter helped kept his balance steady.  
"Thanks fellas," said Egon, as he limped on the steps  
"Are you alright Egon?" Ray asked.  
As he placed his now stocking feet on the ground, Egon felt slight pain from his right ankle, but nothing compared to the pain of his left one.  
He lifted his foot off the ground.  
"We gotta get you to a doctor," said Ray.  
"I'll be fine.  
Let's find Winston and the kids," said Egon.  
Peter and Ray became human crutches as they helped Egon up the stairs.  
It was then that Egon noticed Ray's hand had a Band-Aid, with blood peaking through it.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"A repay of graditude from Captain Cottontail for putting him back in his cage," Ray answered.  
"You better have your hand checked out as well Raymond," Egon suggested.  
"Like you said, once we find Winston and the kids.  
"Correct, and by the way Ray, you owe me a new pair of boots."  
"I know you're peeved about Ray cutting up your new boots Egon, but look on the bright side, at least we did have to cut your flightsuit apart like the time Ray got skunked during our job at the zoo," Peter pointed out.  
"Very funny Peter," grumbled Ray, as the two helped their injured friend up the stairs.  
"I hope Winston is having better luck than us," said Egon, through the pain in his voice.

Meanwhile, in the upper portion of the house, Winston searched every room and closet, but there was no sign of Christopher and Jessica.  
He banged his fist on a wall to take out his frustration.  
It was then Winston noticed that a doorway, leading to the attic was opened.  
"Please let the kids be in there," he hoped.  
Winston climbed the attached ladder, leading up to the attic, and to his relief he found Christopher and Jessica hugging each other in a corner.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jessica, Christopher, it's me Winston," Winston called out to the kids.  
Despite being scared, Jessica and Christopher were able to look up to see who called out their names, and were glad to see who it was.  
"Winston!" Jessica cried out.  
"Are we glad to see you!" Christopher added.  
The two got up from the corner of the attic, rushed to Winston and hugged him.  
"I'm glad to see you two as well.  
Are you guys OK?" Winston.  
"We're OK, but the ghosts scared us," Christopher answered.  
"And they might had hurt Captain Cottontail," Jessica added.  
"Captain Cottontail is safe, we found him on the stairway," said Winston.  
"How did you know where we were?" asked Christopher.  
"Your Auntie Grace called to tell me that you two were suppose to go to your babysitter's apartment after school, but you didn't showed up so she asked if you came to the firehouse so the guys and I went out looking for you.  
We were stopped by a police officer asking us to check out the place, because he along with the neighbors saw lights and heard sounds and asked us to check it out.  
While we were searching for the ghosts, found your class pet, along with your jackets and backpacks and we searched the house for you," Winston answered.  
"Did you see any ghosts?" asked Jessica.  
"No, I didn't see any ghosts."  
"We did," said both Jessica and Christopher at the same time.

Winston grabbed his walkie-talkie and spoke into the speaker.  
"Venkman, come in," he said.  
"What's up Winston," Peter answered back.  
"Peter, I found Jessica and Christopher in the attic."  
"That's great but, we have a few slight problems."  
"I know, the kids told me they saw some ghosts.  
"So did we, but the biggest problem is that we have two men down."  
"What happened?"  
Ray got bitten by the rabbit, he's bleeding a bit, and Egon's ankles is killing him."  
"What a minute did you say both ankles?  
I thought Egon only sprained his left one on the job earlier."  
"He got stuck, making his left one worse, and the right one has slight pain from getting stuck."  
"We're on our way down now."  
But just as the three made their way to the steps, the ghosts that Ray, Peter and Egon spotted appeared.  
Christopher and Jessica screamed out of fear, and hid behind Winston's legs.  
Winston spoke into the walkie-talkie once more.  
"Guys, I'm going to need some back up!" he called.  
By this time the ghouls moved closer towards Winston, Jessica and Christopher.  
He turned to the kids and said, "Get back to the corner!"  
Jessica and Christopher did what Winston told them to do.  
However, the spirits began to headed towards them.  
"Leave them alone!  
It's me you want!" Winston shouted, aiming his proton wand at the ghosts.

Back on the main level, Peter, who was on the walkie-talkie with Winston got cut off.  
"Winston's got the kids, but he's trapped by ghosts.  
He needs our help, come on!" said Peter.  
"Egon, you stay here, we don't want your injury to get worse," said Ray.  
"I'll be fine," said Egon, who despite still having pain raced up the stairs with Peter and Ray to get to Winston.  
And sure enough, when the three ghostbusters arrived at the second level, they found Winston fighting off the ghosts with his lone proton beam.  
"You know what we have to do guys," said Ray.  
"Let's trap these ghouls!" said Peter, aiming his proton wand, along with Egon and Ray.  
Thanks to the now three extra beams, the ghostbusters had the ghouls where they wanted.  
"We've got them in place!  
Somebody get a trap!" Winston called out.  
Egon did just that and stomped it open, unfortentley though with his injured leg, causing the pain to be more unbearable.  
Luckily the ghosts flew into the trap within seconds of him opening it and was able to seal it up in a flash.  
Winston, turned to Jessica and Christopher and called out, "It's OK you two.  
You can come out from hiding."  
"Wow, so that's how you catch ghosts," said Jessica.  
"That was awesome!" Christopher added.  
"Yes, luckily this was a pretty easy job for us this time," Winston pointed out.  
He and the kids then made their way out of the attic and met with the other ghostbusters.

"You guys showed up in the nick of time," said Winston.  
Just as Jessica and Christopher were about to touch the now smoking ghost trap, Ray, who used his 'good' hand' picked it up.  
"Sorry kids, you don't want to mess with that thing when it's full," Peter pointed out.  
Meanwhile, Winston took noticed of Egon, who was standing on one leg, clutching the ankle of his other leg.  
"We gotta get you to a doctor right now," Winston told his fellow ghostbuster.  
"Yeah, and I don't like the look on that hand on you either Ray," Peter added, taking noticed of Ray's bandage hand which had blood soaking through.  
Everyone then went down the stairs, with Winston, who took the trap from Ray, so he can tend to his hand leading the way, followed by Ray, who was pressing several tissues on his wound, the Jessica and Christopher, who picked up Captain Cottontail's cage, once they got to the main floor, and lastly, Peter helping Egon down the stairs.

When everyone got outside, the rain had stopped, and the sky had cleared.  
After helping Egon get into the car, Peter gave Winston a hand loading the equipment, while Ray got the kids in the backseat before getting in the front passenger side himself and to replace his tissues.  
Just then, the car phone rang and Ray answered to see who called.  
It was Jeanie, calling to let the ghostbusters know that Grace was at the firehouse.  
Ray didn't know what to say.  
Instead, he poked his head out of the car and called out, "Winston, I think you better take this."


	7. Chapter 7

After placing the last of the equipment into the back Ecto-1, Winston made his was to the front seat, took the phone from Ray and answered the call.  
"Hey Jeanie.  
Really, she is?  
Can you put her on please.  
"Hi Grace, we found Jessica and Christopher.  
It's a long story, I'll explain it to you.  
Actually, we're on our way to the hospital.  
No, no, no, the kids are fine.  
They're not injured, but two of my fellow ghostbusters are.  
Langston Memorial, it's the closest hospital to the location we're by now.  
You will?  
Great, we'll see you there.  
Bye."  
Winston hung up the phone, fastened his seat belt, and started the car.  
"Was that Auntie Grace on the phone?" asked Jessica.  
"Yes it was, if you two don't mind, I've gotta take Ray and Egon to the hospital.  
Your aunt Grace and our receptionist Jeanie will meet us there," Winston answered.  
"Are we in trouble?" asked Christopher.  
"That's up to your aunt," Peter answered.  
Once everyone was seated and had their seat belts fastened, Winston drove Ecto-1 to the hospital.

A short time later, the car pulled up in front of the hospital.  
Winston got out of the driver's seat and opened the front passenger door for Ray, who had a blood soaked tissue on his hand, before giving Peter a hand helping Egon out of the car.  
"Say Egon, what happened to your boots?" Winston asked, as he took noticed of his fellow ghostbusters stocking feet.  
"Ray had to cut them apart, when I got stuck," Egon answered with pain in his voice as he took a step with his injured ankle.  
He was helped into the building, while leaning on Peter and Winston.  
Christopher and Jessica tagged along behind the four member team, but had to leave Captain Cottontail in Ecto-1, as the hospital did not allow pet inside.  
Thankfully for the ghostbusters, the emergency room was basically empty, with the exception of three men, who were construction workers  
One of the men had an ice pack on his lower leg, while the other one had an ice pack on the back of his head, and the third was filling out paperwork.  
Since he didn't want him to do much walking, Winston went up to the admitting desk to explain Egon's injury, as Peter helped him to a seat, before making a phone call to Dana to let her know what was going on, as he had planned on seeing her that evening and told her that he was going to be late, though Dana told him that they can changed their plans for the next night, so Peter can be to take care of his friends and team members, while Jessica and Christopher helped themselves to some copies of the children's magazine Highlights, before sitting down themselves, Ray was at the admitting desk explaining his own injury.  
Once they sat with the others, Ray used his good hand to fill out the paperwork given to him by the nurse, while Egon filled his out as well.  
Just then, two men in their 40's, dressed in lab coats over suits met up with the waiting patients.  
One of the men was Dr. Katzenburg, who had treated the ghostbusters for illnesses and injuries on numerous occasions.  
The first doctor met up with the construction workers and had the nurse called orderlies for them while, Dr. Katzenburg tended to the ghostbusters.  
He looked over Ray's hand, then knelt down beside Egon who lifted the pantcuffs of his flightsuit and lower his socks, exposing his ankles to be examine.  
The right one was slightly bruised, but the left one was almost completely black and blue.  
Dr. Katzenburg then lead Ray to an examining room, while another orderly came with a wheelchair to take Egon to another room.

Shortly after the two injured ghostbusters were tended to, Jeanie and Grace arrived at the hospital.  
"Jessica, Christopher," Grace called out.  
Christopher and Jessica looked up to see who called their names.  
"Auntie Grace! Auntie Grace!" they shouted running to Grace, who wrapped her arms around her niece and nephew.  
"Oh thank god, you two are OK," Grace said, hugging the kids with tears in her eyes.  
"Auntie Grace, why are you crying?" asked Jessica.  
"We're not hurt or lost," Christopher added.  
"I'm cry because I'm so happy you're safe," Grace answered, holding the kids close to her.  
Winston then went to greet Grace, who released Jessica and Christopher from her arms, looked up at him and said, "Winston, I can't thank you enough for finding the kids.  
But how did you do it?"  
"Well, the doctor's going to be awhile with Ray and Egon, so I'll tell you and I'm sure Jessica and Christopher have a lot to explain as well.  
The kids then hung their heads knowing they were going to be in a bit of trouble.

Winston, Jessica and Christopher, who along with Grace took seats by Peter and Jeanie, and told what had happened from the kids getting caught in the rain and going into the abandoned house while taking care of the class pet Captain Cottontail, to Winston and the rest of the ghostbusters checking the house over looking for ghosts during their search for Jessica and Christopher.  
"We're sorry we did that Auntie Grace," said Christopher.  
"We didn't mean to upset you," Jessica added.  
"I know it was an accident, but if something like that happens again, you go back into the school and tell a teacher what happened so the can get in touch with me or if I'm at work Mrs. Reed, is that understood?" said Grace.  
"Yes Auntie Grace," said Jessica.  
"We'll remember next time," Christopher added.  
"I'm glad to hear that.  
However, I'm still going to have to give you two a punishment for what happened today.  
No TV or going over to your friends houses for the next week.  
"Yes Auntie Grace, we understand," said Christopher.  
"We promise never to do that again," Jessica added.  
"That's a deal," said Grace, as she hugged the kids once more.  
Afterwards, Grace said, "Thank you again Winston."  
"What are friends for, said Winston, Listen, after Egon and Ray get finished with the doctor, we're going to grab some food.  
Care to join us?"  
"Thanks, but it's been a long day.  
"I understand."  
"Do you think we can take a raincheck?"  
A smile came across Winston's face hearing those words.  
"Of course," he answered.  
"Great.  
How about next Friday night?"  
"It's a date."


	8. Chapter 8

Winston walked Grace, Jessica and Christopher outside to say good-bye, but not before taking Captain Cottontail out of the back of Ecto-1 and handing the cage to the kids.  
When he retuned to the rest of the group, Winston was glad to see that Ray had joined them.  
"How's the hand Ray?" asked Winston.  
"Luckily Captain Cottontail didn't break any skin, and no sign of any infection, but Dr. Katzenberg gave me an antibiotic to prevent any, and bandaged up my hand," Ray answered, showing his hand, which had a white bandage gauze on it."  
"How long do you have to wear the bandages?" asked Peter.  
"Just this weekend to be on the safe side."  
"Any word on Egon?" asked Jeanie.  
Before Ray could answer, a voice called out to them.  
"I'm glad to see I didn't miss you guys," said the voice.  
It was Peter's fiancé Dana Barrett, along with her baby son Oscar, who she pushed in a stroller.  
"Hi Peter, I know we changed our plans for tomorrow, but I wanted to know how Egon and Ray were doing," she said.  
"Hi, Ray just came out and we're waiting on Egon," said Peter, after he greeted Dana with a kiss.  
"Peter Papa," said Oscar, calling Peter by his name for him.  
As Peter took his soon-to-be- step-son out of his stroller, Ray spoke to answer Jeanie's question.  
"Getting back to Egon, I'm not sure if his ankle is broken or not as we were put into seprate examining rooms.  
But when I was waiting for Dr. Katzenberg, the guy in the room next to me was laughing so hard I could hear it through the walls."

At that moment, Dr Katzenberg approached the group, along with Egon, who was getting around, using a pair of crutches, and had wrapping on his left ankle, and hospital booties in place of his socks, which like his boots were cut apart.  
"Egon, are you OK?" Jeanie asked.  
"Yes, and lot better than how I felt earlier, thank you Jeanie," Egon answered.  
"Slight brusing on the right, which will fade in about a day or so, the left though has a sprained and needs to be rested for the next week, meaning no ghostbusting.  
Also go back and forth using ice and heat and keep the ankle elevated," Dr. Katzenberg advised.  
"Yes, Dr. Katzenberg, and thank you once more for your help," Egon spoke.  
"You're welcome Dr. Spengler, and don't worry about what happened during the examination, it's nothing to be ashamed about.  
I've taken care of plenty of patients who have ticklish feet."  
Upon hearing what the doctor, who had to excuse himself, as he was being called for had said, since Jeanie and Peter, who was giving a smirk already knew Ray, Winston Dana and even Oscar looked up at Egon, who's face had turned a slight shade of pink.  
"On the bright side Egon, you only have a sprain," Ray pointed out.  
"During your recovery, we should compare you and Oscar to see who's, Peter suggested, before Egon cut him off by saying, "Don't even think about it Venkman." before he cleared his throat and tried his best to vear off the subject.  
"Where are Christopher and Jessica?" he asked.  
"Grace picked them up while you and Ray were getting examined," Winston answered.  
"They're really sweet kids," Jeanie added.  
"Grace was so happy to see that they were safe, she started crying.  
Of course though they got grounded, but we're seeing them next week."  
"That will give Egon and I plenty of time to recouperated," said Ray, who along with Egon went to pay for the visits, before everyone left the hospital.

The next Friday night, Grace, Christopher and Jessica met up with the ghostbusters, Jeanie and Dana, along with Oscar at the firehouse.  
Ray's hand had completely healed from the rabbit bite, plus Egon no longer needed the crutches, but was walking with a slight limp and was using a cane for stability.  
Everyone had a great time of chatting, laughing, the team telling some great ghostbusting stories to the kids, and enjoying a meal of pizza and cookies (baked by Dana of course.)  
By the end of the night, Oscar had completely fell asleep, while Christopher and Jessica were getting tuckered out as well.  
Winston and Peter offered to take Grace and Dana home, while Ray Egon and Jeanie cleaned up.

The first stop Ecto-1 one made was to Dana's apartment complex to drop her and Oscar off.  
Peter, carried Oscar as he went into the building with Dana.  
Once the two were settled, Peter went back to the car for Winston to drive Grace and the kids back to their place.  
Once Ecto-1 reached the apartment building, Jessica and Christopher were fast asleep.  
Grace didn't want to wake them up, so she carried Jessica, while Winston got out of the driver's seat and carried Christopher inside.  
Since where Grace and the kids lived was on the first floor, there was no need to go up any stairs or elevator.  
She unlocked the door and invited Winston in the apartment, and lead them to the kid's bedrooms.  
After Winston placed Christopher in bed, as Grace did with Jessica, the two made their way to the living room.  
"Winston, I want to thank you for everything, not just for tonight, but I never got a chance to really thank you for saving the kids," said Grace.  
"You're welcome  
And you and the kids can come back to the firehouse anytime," said Winston.  
"Jessica and Christopher would love that.  
Good night.  
Good night."  
Just as he was about to turn the knob to leave, Winston looked up at Grace and asked, "Grace, I'd like to see you again.  
Not just visits to the firehouse, but just the two of us.  
Maybe getting coffee, catching a movie, grab a bite."  
"I would like that very much Winston."  
The two then shared a kiss and Winston left.  
As he returned to Peter and Ecto-1, Winston climbed into the driver's seat with a smile on his face.  
"Judging by the look on your face, I take we're going to see more of Grace and the kids," said Peter.  
"You take it right man, you take it right," Winston answered as he drove the car back to the firehouse

The End


End file.
